Secuelas
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: Porque las marcas que había dejado Sandboy eran más profundas de las que Marinette creía [Feliz halloween]


Después de lo que había ocurrido con Sandboy, Marinette se sentía más intranquila. Toda la realidad, sobre todo Alya, le decían que no iba a ver a Adrien casarse con Chloe y comprar hamsters. Igualmente, no se sentía tranquila. Sentía que algo estaba fallando dentro de ella. Y no era una sensación realmente agradable. Era una presa demasiado fácil para Hawkmoth.

Necesitaba reforzar su fe (o lo que hubiera que reforzar en esos momentos en los que crees que el amor de tu vida se va a casar con tu peor enemiga mientras que tu alter ego se la pasaba siendo ayudada por pura inutilidad) y salir adelante. Todo ello sin que se notara demasiado. Ya no lo decía por lo que pudiera pasar con Marinette misma, el problema estaba que se notaba cada vez que salía como Ladybug.

" _¿Y a ti no te pasó nada?_ " preguntó sorprendida de ver que Alya estaba como si aquel akumatizado no hubiera acertado en su mayor miedo y pesadilla

" _Si que lo vi. Era Ladybug perdiendo contra Hawkmoth y yo me volvía a akumatizar como Lady Wi-Fi. No dejaba de hacer daño a las personas que más quería y, por mucho que intentara resistirme, no podía pedir ayuda_ " dijo con los ojos abiertos, como si pudiera sentir como de nuevo la mariposa morada entraba en su teléfono y peligrosas pequeñas olas oscuras entraban en cada fibra de ella misma. Su vello se erizaba con el simple pensamiento de sentir como a cada pensamiento estaba detrás un marionetista malévolo como era aquel desconocido que tenía como prisionero a Nooroo. Para la suerte de Alya y todos los habitantes de París, Marinette nunca había sido akumatizada. Casi cuando perdió el control por culpa de Chloe, pero nada más. Alya se abofeteó a sí misma, en lo que parecía un gesto para volver a ser ella misma " _Pero todos sabemos que eso no pasará. Los héroes están de nuestra parte. Así que alegra esa cara, Marinette, que dudo que Adrien quiera a Chloe como la quería tu pesadilla._ "

Le dio un codazo amistoso antes de seguir andando de camino a su casa. Era muy fácil decirlo, pero aquella imagen se resistía a abandonar su cabeza. Y cuando se mezclaba con el simple hecho de ese momento en el que fue totalmente dependiente de Chat Noir… Algo horrible notó bajar desde el más fondo de su corazón hasta la punta del pelo. Un escalofrío que congeló hasta la más fibra sensible de su alma. La simple idea de que, a pesar de tener a Tikki, no era capaz de ayudar a nadie podía contra toda fuerza.

Pero Tikki tenía razón, ella no podía quedarse sin poderes como vio mientras peleaba contra el niño asustado. El día en que la pequeña mariquita faltase en su vida, sabía que perdería el mayor apoyo contra lepidóptero que había.

No hizo esperar más a su amiga y caminaron juntas hasta su casa, donde su padre, por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba cabizbajo en frente del mostrador mientra vendía los baguettes más perfectos de la ciudad. Su madre estaba reponiendo las napolitanas y las bombas con esa misma cara. No entendía nada, pero con solo ver los rostros de sus padres, ella se asustó. Su madre vio que ella había sido la última en entrar y esbozó una sonrisa que, a leguas, se notaba que era falsa. Era la primera vez que veía algo tan falso y sucio en su cara.

" _¿Qué ha pasado?_ " preguntó ella completamente asustada.

" _Tenemos que hablar..._ " dijo ella en un tono nada esperanzador.

" _Os dejaré solos..._ " Marinette no quería que su mejor amiga se fuera, pero debía hacerlo si aquello era una charla familiar.

Sabine Cheng dejó la bandeja llena de repostería al lado de los salados y pasaron a dentro. Al aún estar horneando pan, aquella zona tenía la temperatura demasiado alta.

" _Tu padre está muy preocupado después de que se lo intentara comer la comida... y está pensando en dejar los hornos._ "

" _¡No es posible!_ " gritó Marinette, alarmada.

" _Por eso tenemos que ayudarlo. A que recobre la confianza en sí mismo_ "

A pesar de las palabras de Sabine, Marinette sabía que había algo más. algo que desconocía por completo. Le quedaba la duda de saber cuál era su mayor secreto, ese miedo que la tenía tan cabizbaja. Marinette sonrió y abrazó a su madre, en señal de ese amor materno filial que tenían.

Al parecer, las huellas del horror de Sandboy seguían muy presentes para el horror de todos.

La joven subió hacia su habitación y abrió su bolso para dejar salir a Tikki. Su kwami estaba muy preocupada y lo notaba a cada caricia que le daba.

" _¿Seguro que estás bien?_ " pregunto un tanto asustada por el rostro de su portadora

" _claro que sí_ " dijo ella con tono animado. A pesar de ese tono ella sabía que era falso " _solo no deja de salir esa imagen de mi cabeza_ "

" _pero cuál es exactamente_ " preguntó la pequeña kwami " _¿Arriendo diciendo que va a estar con Chloe el resto de su vida o la de Ladybug sn poderes?_ "

Marinette quería decir que eran las dos, pero se calló. El protagonista absoluto durante todo el Diana la sido el zombie de arena, mientras que, cada vez que era la superheroína favorita de todos daba paso al terror que había vivido siendo completamente inútil.

Se tumbó, completamente pensativa. No supo cuanto tiempo, pero sí podía asegurar que era mucho más tiempo del que querría admitir. La respuesta debió haber sido que ya no tenía miedo después de liberar del mal al pequeño niño desconocido. Podía ver que no era la única que estaba sufriendo las ya desaparecidas pesadillas. Quería saber cuál era el de su madre, por mera curiosidad.

Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo para levantarse y subirse al balcón. Al ver que era de noche se asustó. No se imaginó que daría tanto tiempo pensando en su cama. Tokio subió con ella y se recostó en su hombro, deseando saber cuál iba a ser el próximo movimiento. Al ver que no pasaba nada, que Marinette simplemente contemplaba el cielo nocturno de París, decidió romper el silencio.

" _No sigas con esos pensamientos… no te hacen bien"_

" _¿Hay posibilidad de que Ladybug…?"_ Interrumpió el monólogo animador de su kwami.

" _Solo si… me esclavizada como Notorio tus poderes cambiarán radicalmente."_

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Tocaba madera, deseando de una manera casi salvaje que nunca ocurriese aquella barbaridad. Tikki era una de las cosas más puras y buenas que había tocado, el simple hecho de usarla de forma incorrecta daba hasta miedo.

Cada vez tenía mucho más miedo de lo que creía.

Al ver su potencial de caos, sabía que debía hablar con el maestro. Solo él tenía la fórmula para hacer que no fallara en su labor como superheroína.

Hizo que su kwami se metiera en su pequeño bolso y bajó las escaleras con cuidado, esperando que nadie la viera. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó a la cocina de la panadería, viendo ansiedad madre llorar mientras metía las baguettes en el horno. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había visto en sus pesadillas, la había afectado más de linaje iba a admitir. Aquello le partió el corazón. Nunca había visto a su madre llorar, solo decepcionada por sus fallas mal tapadas sonó poder decir el porqué década escapada. Terminó de salir de puntillas y en la calle, sacó a su kwami. Sentía un extraño calor en sus orejas. Sabía que era por su decisión. Aquellos pendientes le estaban susurrando de forma magistral que debía decir para sobrepasar sus miedos y ser la heroína que estaba necesitando París.

" _Alzados puntos negros"_ dijo en susurro. Lo un segundo vio la cara de asustada de Tikki antes de ser absorbida por los pendientes. La transformación era lenta y meticulosa, con cada punto detallado. Negro azabache, máscara negra y sus delicados puntos rojos. Con cada mariquita negra tocando su cuerpo se daba cuenta de toda la magia oscura que estaba liberando. Era como si cada uno de sus miedos se derritiera y fundiera con el traje para hacerlo coraza. Su yoyo quedaba del mismo color para, finalmente notarlo más vibrante que antes.

No dudaba: no era la decisión correcta, pero era la más eficaz.

Probó a hacer las mismas cosas que hacía cuando gritaba puntos fuera. Eran movimientos mucho más potenciados y violentos. Notaba una fuerza mayor de la que tenía antes. Era como la sincronización perfecta entre el lado negro de los pendientes y ella misma. Ya no quería ir a ver el maestro. Ya sabía que tendría su desaprobación. Pero le daba igual. Necesitaba sentir el verdadero poder y potencial del prodigio.

Escuchó gritos de socorro. Con la agilidad de una pantera, llegó a donde estaba el problema. Ni ella misma se dio cuenta de la llegada de Chat Noir. Simplemente terminó con el problema de raíz.

" _No sabía que el negro te sentará tan bien_ "al escuchar aquella frase, se sintió más molesta de lo normal.

" _Lárgate Chat Noir, ya no te necesito"_

" _Lo dudo mucho… Black-Bug"_

Aquel apodo sonaba como si estuviera haciendo algo realmente negativo. Como si aquel lado oscuro con el que se había sincronizado fuera lo peor que hubiera hecho, un insulto tanto a la vida misma como a todo lo que había decidido salvar la tan admirada Ladybug.

Solo por eso atacó a Chat Noir. Con toda su rabia, sin Lucky Charms… solo arma con un yoyo mágico atacando a un gato con poderes sobrenaturales. Le daba igual que en medio estuvieran edificios o personas inocentes. Solo quería ver a ese portador completamente derrotado.

Y sabía que si en ese momento estaba venciendo no era por los intentos del minino, era porque él no estaba moviendo un dedo para vencerla. Se notaba el miedo, ese canto de sirena para un akuma, y ella no paraba. Estaba completamente poseída por aquella dulce idea de vencer a su compañero.

Una vez el chico estaba en el suelo, ella se sentó a esperar al akuma. Pero no llegaba. Era como si Hawkmoth temiera sus nuevos poderes.

Disfrutaba con ese miedo de su enemigo.

….

" _¿Estás bien, Marinette?_ " preguntó Alya de pronto. Estaba en clase y la profesora Bustier estaba mirándola de forma desaprobatoria. Todos los ojos de la clase estaban sobre ella.

" _...Eso creo...necesito ir a enfermería, ¿me acompañas?_ "

Bustier cambió a una mirada de lástima a medida que Marinette, sin razón aparente, necesitaba ayuda para ir a la enfermería. Ella no miró a sus compañeros, quienes aún tenían miedo encima, auténtico pavor a algo que a primera vista no existía. Nada más llegar a la enfermería, ella se tumbó. Vio que la otra cama estaba ocupada por Adrien, quien se veía completamente lastimado.

" _Se desmayó antes de entrar después de Nino… aún no ha dicho porque_ "

" _Tienes que ayudarme a ir a casa. no puedo estar más tiempo aquí..._ "

" _¿Seguro que estás bien?_ "

Sabía que todo lo que había pasado no había sido un sueño. Gracias a su miedo se había vuelto la antítesis de lo que debía ser Ladybug. Necesitaba volver a experimentar con aquel traje. A pesar de la presencia de su mejor amiga, su kwami se escapó para susurrarle que no, intentando sobreponerse a los silenciosos gritos de los pendientes, deseando volver a acariciar y entrar en el lado oscuro de los poderes.

" _Sí… estoy segura_ "

" _¿no estarás pensando en tus pesadillas?_ "

" _Tranquila, solo pienso usarlas para hacerme más fuerte_ "


End file.
